deux anges aux paradis
by Nathy91
Summary: une randonnée dans les pyrènes un groupe des guides une rencontre entre deux être cet OS avait été écris pour le concours mais terminé trop trad pour être mis en liste Je remercie la patience de Lillas pour ses corrections.


OS N°3 Deux Anges au Paradis

Deux anges perdus au paradis

Voici le titre que le chroniqueur du journal avait trouvé pour annoncer, la macabre découverte

De nos deux corps sans vie.

Je m'appelle Bella jeune ado de 17 ans, brune cheveux long aux yeux chocolat le teint pale, mince, 1.65 m, quelconque.

Je passe souvent inaperçu comme la femme invisible et cela me convenait bien, quelques rares amis.

Passionnée de biologie que j'étudiais, je m'étais inscrite à une expédition dans les Pyrénées ayant pour thème l'exploration de la flore de montagne. J'avais trouvé cette annonce affiche sur le tableau d'affichage du campus.

Au moins, ça allait me faire un peu sortir de mes livres, et le grand air me ferait le plus grand bien. Je préparais mon sac à dos, duvet, chaussettes, chaussures de marche et blouson. Je ne savais pas trop quoi emporter d'autre. Je n'étais pas experte de ce genre de climat, et ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre exactement.

Le point de rendez vous était à la gare Montparnasse à 7h du matin, je partis donc de ma chambre à 5h le temps de prendre les transports pour m'y rendre.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur le quai, je cherchais le quai pour le train en destination des Pyrénées, et tombai sur un petit groupe ayant une pancarte, qui m'indiquait qu'ils faisaient aux aussi partit de l'expédition. Je m'approchai et me présentai.

« Bonjour je suis Bella Swan, je suis inscrite pour l'expédition, l'exploration de la flore de montagne. C'est bien ici ? »

« Oui c'est bien ici. Alors Swan ok c'est bon, il ne manque plus que deux personnes et nous pourrons monter à bord, moi je suis Emmett votre guide.»

Il était grand, assez baraqué, les manches de sa chemise retroussées laissaient apparaitre ses biceps bien muscles, les cheveux courts et bouclés, le regard un peu moqueur, le type même du bon vivant.

Le reste du groupe était composé de quatre garçons et deux filles dont l'une était équipée dernier cri, mais je doutais qu'elle puisse accomplir de longues randonnées avec ses chaussures donc elle avait oublié de retirer l'étiquette du magasin. Je souriais en imaginant cette bimbo qui se nommait Jessica aves ses ampoules aux pieds. L'autre Angela était plus discrète, cachée derrière ses lunettes et ses longs cheveux noirs, on se ressemblait un peu. Les garçons eux, étaient tous différents. Ben genre rat de bibliothèque, les cheveux longs noirs attachés en queue de cheval. Tyler, un métisse au corps athlétique, au visage rond assez dynamique. Et le troisième un blondinet aux yeux bleus qui se croyait irrésistible, je l'imaginais bien avec Jessica, je détestais sa façon de me regarder.

Les deux retardataires arrivèrent, c'était des jumeaux, bruns aux cheveux ondulés, yeux bleus, grands et maigres un peu dans leur monde à eux, Sam et Paul.

Nous prîmes nos places à bord du TGV, Je pris place près de la fenêtre et je mis mon Ipod sur les oreilles pour éviter d'enter dans les conversations inutiles qui avaient pour seul but de combler le temps et les curiosités de certains. J'eus successivement à mes cotés Ben et Mike puis je fus soulagée lorsque Emmett les remplaça, je retirai mes écouteurs et lui demandai quel programme il avait prévu pour ce long weekend.

« Déjà pas de vous entre nous, moi c'est Emmett, ok, donc en arrivant on récupère un participant de plus, puis le mini bus nous emmènera jusqu'au chalet, ou nous déjeunerons, ensuite nous explorerons la flore de mi-pâturages, et au fur et a mesure selon la capacité du groupe nous irons plus haut. Nous camperons et irons jusqu'au mont Paradis. »

« Ok merci. »

Je me demandais a quelle moment le groupe allait être divisé avec les trainards de dernières minutes. Ma condition physique n'était pas des meilleurs mais j'avais l'habitude de faire de longues randonnées.

La chaine montagneuse était visible, le trajet touchait à sa fin, je ramassais mon livre et mon journal intime dissimulé à l'intérieur, il me suivait partout.

Emmett me tendit mon barda et nous sortîmes de la gare en groupe lorsque le portable d'Emmett sonna.

« Ok merci, on arrive d'ici trois quart d'heure le temps de monter, à tout de suite. »

Et il raccrocha, nous prîmes place dans la mini bus, les sacs sur le toit. Les banquettes n'étaient pas larges, et j'eu la chance d'avoir Angela à coté de moi. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai été très aimable avec Mike qui commençait plus que sérieusement à me taper sur le system.

« Bonjour, moi c'est Angela, tu t'appelles Bella c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui Bella, bonjour. »

« On s'est déjà croisée en Biologie l'an dernier je suivais les mêmes cours que toi. »

« Ah désolée mais je n'ai pas la mémoire des visages. »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, moi je suis un peu comme toi, je suis bien dans mon coin, pour le reste j'ai ma bulle à moi. »

Je lui souriais, effectivement nous avions des points communs, puis elle se tue. Nous observions le paysage, j'avais un peur mal au cœur dans les virages incessant qui menaient au chalet, les aléas de la montagne, j'étais encore plus pale de d'habitude et virai légèrement au vert.

« Stop, il faut s'arrêter tout de suite, elle ne se sent pas bien. Elle va vomir. »Cria Angela, en me retenant par le bras.

Elle m'accompagna vers la sortie, m'aida à descendre. J'eus juste le temps de me pencher pour ne pas me vider sur mes chaussures.

Je m'essuyai, repris ma respiration et remerciai Angela. Emmett me céda sa place à coté du chauffeur en ayant pris soin de bien descendre la fenêtre pour que l'air calme mon mal de transport.

« Tiens montes là, on en plus pour très longtemps. Te sens tu mieux ? »

Je pris place et posai ma tête sur le bord de la fenêtre. Le chauffeur accentuait un peu moins ses virages à ma grande joie, j'étais gênée par le malaise que je venais d'avoir.

« Regardez le chalet est juste droit devant, admirez cette vue imprenable sur la vallée et le lac en contre bas. »

Emmett était admiratif comme s'il découvrait pour la première fois ce magnifique panorama. ah Il devait l'aimer sa montagne, je l'imaginais traquant l'ours à mains nues, cette pensée m'esquissa un sourire, qu'il aperçut.

« Content que tu ailles mieux Bella, tu vas voir tu ne voudras plus repartir dans la grisaille parisienne après ce séjour. »

« Terminus tout le monde descend, j'ai un groupe qui m'attend pour repartir, à dimanche amusez vous bien, profitez de l'air pur de nos montagnes. »

Le chauffeur inspecta le minibus pour voir si personne n'avait oublié quoi que ce soit, et surement pour vérifier si je n'avais pas vomis sur les sièges.

C'était bien vrai que la vue était imprenable, le paysage se reflétant dans le lac et faisait presque oublier la délimitation entre l'eau et le ciel.

Le chalet de pierres et de bois en harmonie avec les lieux, était assez grand. Quelques tables et bancs étaient installés devant des jambons accrochés au plafond pour sécher, diffusant une odeur légère de fumée qui mettait en appétit.

« Allez poser vos affaires dans vos chambres, deux par chambres, les toilettes sont au bout de chaque couloirs et il y a une salle de bain par niveau. Ensuite nous étudierons l'itinéraire que nous ferons après le déjeuné. «

J'avais filé droit dans la salle de bain la plus proche afin de me rafraichir et effacer tous éventuels résidus de mon malaise, pendant que le reste du groupe s'emparait des chambres. Angela avait fait en sorte de se retrouver avec moi, et je l'en remerciais, car de tous c'était bien la seule avec qui le courant passait si l'on peut dire, nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Nous allâmes retrouver les autres, Emmett avait déjà bien planifié la journée afin de voir le niveau du groupe mais aussi le niveau de chacun d'entre nous.

« Alors je vous présente Jasper qui est dans notre groupe, demain nous diviserons le groupe en deux l'un avec moi et l'autre avec mon collègue qui est actuellement en randonnée mais qui sera de retour demain matin. Donc après manger on prend nos chaussures et un léger ravitaillement. Nous irons du coté du lac et sur le flanc ouest du pic du midi d'Ossau, jusqu'au lac du Mye. »

Le repas était typiquement local, jambon, pomme de terre fromage, le tout à la bonne franquette, je me servis légèrement pour être callée sans être ballonnée et me retrouver mal lors de la randonnée. De toute manière j'avais emporté des barres de céréales.

Une fois terminé, je retournai préparer mes affaires pour l'excursion du jour, emportant mon petit carnet, mon livre sur la flore d'alpage et mon appareil photo pour faire ma thèse de fin d'année.

Une fois prête mon sac sur le dos, je rejoignis Emmett, Angela m'emboitait le pas. Les jumeaux étaient déjà là, il manquait encore Ben et Mike qui se disputaient les faveurs de Jessica. Jasper avait commencé à ouvrir la marche sans attendre le reste du groupe, Tyler sur ses talons tentait de le faire ralentir.

« Il faut partir tout de suite, où nous nous ferons surprendre par la nuit et vous aurez alors joie de découvrir à quel point le froid arrive vite dès que le soleil est couché »]

Il y avait déjà un fossé entre la tête et la queue du groupe, on savait déjà qui irait ou non sur les excursions plus difficile d'accès et profiterait donc des meilleurs points de vus et aurait accès a une flore plus rare.

Ne pensez pas que je sois une assidue des études mais l'idée de trouver un sujet rare me poussait à aller plus loin. C'est pour cela que j'activais le pas pour me retrouver dans le groupe de tête, et pour fuir les jacasseries de Jessica et de sa cours. Angela tenta de me suivre mais abandonna, au bout de quelque temps.

Une pause fut la bienvenue, nous avions parcouru la moitié du parcours, lorsque la suite du groupe fut en vu, nous repartîmes, Jasper avait une carte et l'itinéraire, Tyler lui décida de patienter un peu, pour se retrouver avec les autres.

Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Jasper, je me rendis compte qu'il ralentissait un peu le rythme, peu être que ma compagnie lui était plus agréable que celle de Tyler, ou bien était-ce la fatigue qui commençait à lui peser ? J'avais mon appareil à la main, et prenais quelque clichés de plantes que je n'avais pas trop le temps d'étudier et d'identifier vu la vitesse de notre progression.

« Tu n'es pas comme les autres toi, et ça me plait. »

« Moi c'est Jasper, tu t'appelles Bella c'est bien ça ?

« Oui c'est bien ça toi aussi tu es différent, tu aimes la solitude ? »

« Non pas la solitude mais je hais les gens qui parlent pour ne rien dire et qui se la ramènent un peu trop. Je suis venu faire un peu de vide dans ma tête et avec eux ce n'est pas possible. »

Je souris pour affirmer sa vision du reste du groupe, mais bon, je n'avais pas envie d'épiloguer.

Nous nous arrêtâmes pour faire une pause, nous avions presque fini la randonnée. Je sortis mon crayon et mon calepin, esquissai quelques croquis de fleurs, la vue était vraiment magnifique avec la neige et la glace du lac qui finissaient lentement de fondre. Le jour déclinait vraiment vite et la fraicheur me saisis, je profitai de la halte pour enfiler mon pull de secours au moins je ne l'aurai pas transporté toute l'après midi pour rien.

« Tu dessines bien, c'est un hobbies ? »

« Oh merci, non je suis des études de biologie et la flore m'intéresse, je cherche un sujet rare pour mon mémoire de fin d'année, mais il faut monter plus haut pour trouver l'inaccessible, voir la perle rare qui me fera décrocher une bourse pour financer la suite de mes études. »

« Eh bien je crois bien que tu seras bien dans la bon groupe demain et Edward le guide de demain connait des coins à tomber où peu de randonneurs ont pu fouler le sol, j'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur. »

« Merci, tu le connais ? »

« Oui je viens deux fois par an, c'est lui qui m'a donné le gout de la montagne, demain je vais vous lâcher à mi-parcours pour continuer mon excursion dans les crevasses, mais je vous rejoindrais au campement. »

Et nous repartîmes en direction du chalet, au moins j'allais pouvoir profiter de la salle de bain pour moi toute seule et préparer mes affaires pour le lendemain.

Le reste du groupe arriva plus d'une heure après nous, on entendait Mike et Ben a tour de rôle se moquer de la chute d'Angela et Jessica qui se plaignait de ses pieds pleins d'ampoules, ce qui me fit rire intérieurement. Tyler était épuisé comme éteint, Emmett préparait l'itinéraire du lendemain après l'étude du groupe qu'il avait pu établir, Jasper était avec lui.

Pour souper nous eûmes une bonne soupe de légumes, des pates et du gigot qui avait cuit sur la broche de la cheminée, du fromage et des fruits.

« Eh bien pour demain, nous partirons tous ensemble et nous aurons un point de séparation ici et nous nous rejoindrons tous là pour le souper au campement et, prévoyez tentes 1 pour 2, duvets et chaussettes de rechanges, vêtements chauds, des chaussures sèches et adaptées. Je vous réveillerai à 7h départ à 8h. Reposez vous bien la journée de demain sera longue pour certain, bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Emmett, t'inquiètes, on a l'habitude on se lève tôt et la distance ne nous fait pas peur. »

« Pff Parles pour toi, moi j'ai les pieds en charpies, je crois bien que je vais rester ici, et puis je n'ai pas d'autres chaussures. »

Les jumeaux étaient déjà partit se coucher, je leur emboitais le pas et Angela alla préparer ses affaire et se laver, lorsqu'elle eu finit je m'étais déjà endormis.

Au petit matin je me levai prête à bondir, je descendis mon sac sur le dos, le posa dans un coin prés de l'entrée. Emmett, Jas et une autre personne étaient en train de déjeuner, et de discuter sur l'excursion du jour.

« Ah Bella viens je te présente Edward, ton guide pour les deux jours qui vont suivre, tu feras équipe avec Jasper et lui, les autres sont vraiment trop à la ramasse pour vous suivre. »

Il releva la tête, me salua, je restais là sans voix, la bouche ouverte incapable de réagir, ce qui le fit sourire. Je fondais sous son regard angélique, mes joues se mirent à ma chauffer, il me fallait réagir au plus vite. C'était dingue de ressentir tant de chose juste par un regard, d'un vert émeraude si profond, je me mordis la lèvre et baissai les yeux.

« Bonjour, ok, j'ai tout préparé, je me doutais bien que je ne ferai pas partie de l'autre groupe et j'en suis soulagée. »

« Oh mais il n'est pas trop tard si tu veux changer Bella. »

« Ah non alors je reste avec Jas et Edward, je ne changerai pour rien au monde. »

Il n'était pas question que je me retrouve avec la bimbo, et puis avec un guide comme celui dont je venais d'hériter, je n'allais pas passer à coté surtout que j'allais être seule avec lui, un bout de temps d'après ce que m'avait dit Jasper la veille.

« Ok t'inquiètes pas Bella, j'ai expliqué à Ed ce que tu cherchais, il a peu être un truc pour toi. »

« Ah merci c'est sympas. »

Les autres commençaient tout juste de se lever, le départ allait être retardé, et je voyais bien que ça les contrariaient.

« Eh si on y allait vu que le groupe est complet, vous êtes ok ? »

« Ok pour moi. »

« Moi aussi, pas de problèmes. »

« En route alors, Jazz t'as bien carte et boussole, qu'on te retrouve bien ce soir. »

« Oui t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas me perdre. »

Nous prîmes nos paquetages et vivres, et partîmes vers notre randonnée. Je me sentais pousser des ailes marchant derrière Edward, ses fesses moulées dans son pantalon beige, seule partie de son corps que je pouvais voir. Son sac était bien trop grand pour me laisser voir plus de parties de lui.

Je le devinais bien musclés et ferme, j'en rougissais rien que d'y penser, il fallait vraiment que je pense à autre chose, mais bon si j'avais eu un petit ami il aurait été exactement le genre de garçon qui aurait pu atteindre les barrières de mon cœur et de mon corps, à ce jour toujours vierge dans tout les sens du terme.

Au bout de trois heures de progression nous avions atteint le point de rencontre des deux groupes

Il y avait un petit refuge assez grand pour y déposer les affaires utiles pour le ravitaillement et passer la nuit, nous nous délestions pour faciliter notre randonnée.

« Bella t'es tu déjà servie de cordages et de pics d'escalades ? »

« Oui j'ai déjà fait de l'escalade, l'été dernier dans les Alpes mais il n'y avait pas autant de neige. »

« Très bien nous n'allons pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de maitrise, juste placement des cordages et mousquetons donc ça devrait aller. Vu que nous ne sommes que tout les deux je vais t'emmener découvrir l'oreille d'ours que peu de gens connaissent. »

« Oui effectivement je ne la connais pas, elle n'est pas référencé dans mon lexique, c'est super, si je pouvais marquer des points avec cette fleur, je serai comblée. »

« Ah si il n'y a que ça pour faire ton bonheur, alors que tes souhaits soient réalisés, Bella. »

Il s'approcha de moi et vérifia mon harnais passa la corde dans le mousqueton au niveau de ma taille, j'en profitai pour humer son parfum divin, et remarquai qu'il s'attardait lui aussi. Il resta un instant sans bouger un peu comme moi plus tôt. Je me mordis la lèvre et rougie. Tout en lui me faisait frissonner, lorsqu'il me frôla, je me sentis partir, et me retrouvai donc sur les fesses avec sa main dans la mienne.

« Bella ça va ? »

« Oui oui ce n'est rien alors on y va ? »

« Jasper n'oublies pas rendez vous a dix sept heures ici. »

« Pas de soucis j'y serai. Bonne ballade et profites en bien Bella, Edward est le meilleur des guides du coin. »

Je n'en doutais pas et le plus beau j'avais envie d'ajouter, mais je le gardais pour moi. Je devais grader la tête froide et les idées claires pas question de tomber à tout bout de champ et de me faire passer pour une assistée.

« Viens Bella, je te montre par où nous allons passer. Il y a un autre passage, plus long mais moins difficile, à toi de me dire comme tu le sens. Et ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te jugerai pas selon ton choix. On peu même bifurquer à un moment pour que se soit plus simple. »

Je buvais ses paroles, sa voix de ténor résonnait dans ma tête comme une douce mélodie.

« Eh bien oui on prend par là ensuite tu jugeras de ma progression, en temps voulu. De toute façon je te suis car je ne suis pas plus douée que le petit poucet niveau orientation. »

« J'ai jamais perdu de belle fille encore, peu être une première qui sait ? »

Et il se mit à rire, je fis la moue et en saisissant la corde je lui répondis.

« Eh bien nous sommes liés donc impossible. »

Et je me mis à rire aussi, nous commencions l'escalade de la paroi, piolet et crampons bien assuré par les mousquetons déjà placés dans la roche.

« Eh bien pour une fille de la ville tu m'épates, il avait raison Jasper. »

« Ah ? Et qu'a t'il dit exactement ? »

« Oh rien de bien méchant, juste que je serai agréablement surpris, et que le filing passerai surement entre nous. »

Je n'en revenais pas, il avait eu le temps de lui dresser mon portait avant même de la rencontrer. Je rageais intérieurement et allais lui en toucher deux mots le soir même. Même s'il n'avait pas tord, il n'avait pas à parler de moi alors qu'il me connaissait à peine.

« Ok je vais lui régler son cas. »

« Aie j'aurai dû me taire, mais bon il avait raison, en plus tu as du caractère, tout ce que j'adore, ainsi que tes joues qui se teintent en un éclaire, je trouve ça charmant. »

Et il riait encore et encore, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir effectivement, j'étais même touché qu'il ait remarqué le feu de mes joues.

Collée à la paroi, je dus me concentrer sur mes prises pour ne pas tomber, le premier pallier atteint, je n'étais pas mécontente de mes efforts, j'avais réussie à grimper sans trop peiner.

« Eh bien je penses qu'on peut continuer sur cette voie, à moins que tu ne désires passer par l'autre chemin d'accès ? Mais par ici nous aurons plus de temps pour dénicher ton spécimen rare.»

« Oui c'est bon pas de problèmes, je me surprends moi-même. Passes devant et ouvres la voie que je ne cherche pas trop les points d'ancrages. »

Il me passa devant et je pus l'admirer de nouveau, même si le point de vue était encore exigu, je profitais de ce que j'avais. Nous miment à peine une heure pour arriver à destination.

« Eh bien tu te rends compte par l'autre chemin nous aurions mit trois heures de plus. »

« Oh que la vue est splendide, quel panorama, je crois bien que je vais avoir du mal à rentrer chez moi après tout ça. »

« Eh bien souhaites rester avec moi, je trouve que mon panorama à moi aussi c'est embelli depuis ton arrivée Bella. »

Il posa son regard tendre sur moi, j'étais comme hypnotisé sous le charme de mon guide. Oh comme j'aimerai pouvoir le suivre pour toujours. Il me tendit la main, nos doigts s'enlacèrent, je rougissais, mes yeux pétillants lui lançaient des messages de détresses.

C''est fou l'effet qu'il me faisait je ne touchais plus terre, j'étais sur mon nuage. Notre attirance l'un pour l'autre était réciproque, et je constatais que notre proximité était fusionnelle. Mais j'avais peur, je n'avais aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Je ressentais pour la première fois tant d'attirance pour un homme. Il faut dire que tout en lui m'attirait, ses yeux, son regard, sa voix, ses lèvres que je voulais gouter, ses cheveux où je voulais glisser mes doigts pour l'attirer à moi, sa peau douce et chaude, ses bras forts et musclés ou je pourrai me sentir en sécurité.

Mais je n'étais pas là pour ça, et si pour lui c'était un jeu, et si je n'étais qu'une fille de plus, qui bientôt allait disparaitre.

« Alors où se cache donc cette fameuse Oreille d'Ours ? Ah quoi ressemble t'elle ? »

Je me mordais derechef les lèvres encore, il m'observait et mit un temps avant de réagir, il rêvait à qui ?à quoi ?

Ne lâchant pas ma main, il me conduisit jusque à une petite partie rocheuse où quelques résidus de neige persistaient.

« Regardes comme elle est belle, comme elle te ressemble, si fragile et si forte à la fois, si rare qu'on ne doit pas la blesser mais la préserver. »

Ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête je ne pus me retenir, je lui sautai au cou pour coller mes lèvres sur les siennes, je m'agrippai a sa chevelure, caressant ses mèche rebelle. Notre baiser devint fougueux et son parfum me submergea lorsque nos langues entreprirent une danse endiablée. J'en avais presque oublié de respirer, ses mains posés sur mes hanches, caressant mon dos, mes bras, ses lèvres glissant sur mes joues sur mon cou, je frémissais, mes seins se durcissaient, ce fut un réel plaisir.

Nous nous allongeâmes dans le peu d'herbes présentes, allongés l'un contre l'autre, nous nous observâmes et je lui avouai mes sentiments pour lui et mes craintes.

Il en fit de même, me rassura de sa voix de ténor, qui faisait vibrer mon corps.

« Oh Bella je suis comme toi, je me réservais pour une fleur rare, et je suis content de l'avoir enfin trouvé, ou tu iras je te suivrais. Jamais je n'aurai pensé ressentir tant de désir en moi. »

Il caressait mon visage, m'enlaça la taille et me rapprocha de lui.

« Regardes ses nuages Bella, ils sont en forme marmotte. »

« Ah oui tu as raison mais c'est toi que je préfère regarder, je suis un peu perdue d'être a ce point attirée, de ressentir des choses inconnues s'éveiller en moi. »

« Tu n'es pas la seule à te poser ces questions, mais le bonheur c'est avec toi que je le conçois et si je ne me réveillais pas eh bien c'est auprès de toi que je voudrai m'être endormis. Apprenons à mieux nous connaitre, ne précipitons rien, maintenant que nous nous sommes trouvés rien ne pourra nous séparer. »

Comme il avait raison, ne pas se précipiter, profiter de ses moments de bonheurs à ses cotes.

« Qu'allons nous faire pour nous retrouver demain pour profiter l'un de l'autre comme aujourd'hui ? »

« Eh bien fais tes croquis et prends tes photos, je reviens, je vais voir dans quel état est la voie du retour, et demain je t'emmènerai au mont paradis c'est mon jardin secret, l'accès est un peu difficile mais je sais que tu pourras y arriver, nous camperons là bas et rejoindrons le groupe lundi matin sur le retour du chalet. »

Je pris mon carnet fis mes croquis, détaillant le lieu ou elle se trouvait, et ses conditions de survies dans un climat si hostile pour une plante si fragile.

Comme il n'était pas encore revenu je pris mon carnet intime et le décrivis dans les moindres détails notant certaines de ses phrases résumant mes sentiments et les siens, l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, les prouesses physique qu'il m'avait fait réaliser. Je gardais mon appareil en mains, je voulais le photographier, même si dans mon cœur et dans ma tête il y était déjà gravé.

Il revint pris la pause et hop il était dans mes cliches, au beau milieu de l'oreille d'Ours et de son environnement. Nous reprîmes le chemin inverse pour rejoindre le campement, je me demandais comment il allait se comporter avec moi devant les autres.

J'espérais qu'il ne soit pas distant, cette seule penser me rendait triste, et il vit que j'étais soucieuse, il m'enlaça lors du palier et me rassura.

« Bella notre amour est trop beau pour être caché, alors si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvenants, laisses moi rester à tes cotés. »

Mon cœur battait a tout rompre, il répondait exactement à mes attente sans même que je n'ai eu besoin de prononcer un mot. Nous avions bien le même point de vue sur notre rencontre.

« Je n'aurais pas supporté la chose autrement, sans toi je ne peux plus respirer. Le lien qui est né entre nous est plus fort que cette cordée qui nous relie. »

Et nous embrassâmes de nouveaux, à en perde le souffle, le gouffre de ses années passé sans le connaitre disparaissait et l'horizon s'ouvrait a nous.

Puis nous reprîmes notre descente, pour rejoindre le groupe, nous étions encore arrivés les premiers, au campement. Nous installâmes nos tentes, rassemblions de quoi faire un feu, la fraicheur arrivait vraiment vite, Jasper arriva et nous trouva enlacés, il esquissa un sourire satisfait.

« Eh bien je pense que cette nuit je ne partagerai pas ta tente Ed, donc je monte la mienne Emmett devra faire attention de ne pas trop ronfler. »

« Eh bien que ce passe t-il ici à peine arrivé on se moque de moi ? Qu'est ce qu'il à Emmett ? »

Nous riions tellement, que je m'en tenais les cotes, que c'était bon. La vie était vraiment belle depuis ce matin, le voile gris c'était enfin levé de sur mes yeux et mon cœur, je nageais en plein bonheur.

Rosalie était à califourchon sur le dos de Mike, et Ben se massait le dos, il avait faire le porteur de la demoiselle. Angela était entourée des jumeaux, ils étaient en grande discussion, et Tyler lui portait les affaires de la Bimbo.

Eh bien elle ne manquait pas de prétendant cette princesse, mais lorsqu'elle vu Edward, elle ne pus s'empêcher de lui faire des avances, je l'aurais bien giflé, mais il me devança en la remettant à sa place et pour la narguer nous nous enlacions et nous embrassions passionnément.

« Pff y en a qui doutent de rien s'en est écœurant. »

« Ed attention elle va tomber dans les pommes laisses là respirer. Ah toi mon gars t'as enfin trouvé chaussure à ton pied »

« Eh oui comme tu peux le constater tout arrive un jour, sans même s'en douter l'amour vous tombe dessus au détour d'une randonnée. »

Angela me fit un sourire, Ben et Tyler eux étaient trop fatigués pour réagir, et Mike trop occuper à plaire à Jessica, pour s'attarder sur nous.

La soirée fut bonne enfant, après le souper, sous le poids de la fatigue de la journée, Emmett dressa les explications du parcours du lendemain, et tout le monde regagna sa tente, en moins d'une demi heure il n'y avait plus un bruit.

Angela avec Jessica, Tyler seul, Mike et Ben Les jumeaux ensemble, Emmett avec Jasper, et moi en tête à tête avec Edward, nous avions passée un bonne partie de la nuit à nous raconté nos vies, arrivant aux mêmes constatations.

Avant il n'y avait pas grand-chose, nos vies étaient remplies d'activités mais nos cœurs vides.

Nous finîmes par nous endormir l'un contre l'autre, ses bras autour de moi, je n'avais pas ressenti le froid qui était arrivé dans la nuit accompagné de chute de neige.

La pellicule de neige donnait un air féérique à ce paysage magique. Je restais bouche bée a contempler les reflets su soleil sur les cristaux du manteau blanc qui recouvrait le camp.

Me saisissant de mon appareil pour immortaliser ses merveilles, je frissonnais, Edward tenta de faire un feu mais tout était humide. Heureusement le bluet put nous préparer un café pour nous réchauffer, mais c'était dans ses bras que je voulais être.

Doucement les marmottes firent surface les yeux remplis de sommeil, c'était une vision de rêve.

Mais le calme fut de courte durée une bataille de boules de neige avait commencée.

Edward me servait de bouclier, nous étions la cible d'Emmett et Jazz, de vrais enfants. Puis nous pliâmes nos affaires, tente et duvets, nous délestant de certains effets non utiles en les répartissant entre eux deux, Edward les avait apporté ils les remportaient pour nous alléger, et faciliter notre progression.

« Viens Bella ne perdons pas de temps sinon nous ne serons pas rentré avant la fin du jour. »

L'équipement sur le dos et notre corde accrochée nous partîmes en direction du mon paradis, j'imaginais le décor, notre ascension dura deux heures. Mes pieds glissèrent à plusieurs reprises sur la neige et la glace accroché à la paroi mais heureusement pour moi mon bel amant veillait, il était attentionné.

« Courage mon amour encore cette partie après ce sera plus facile, nous n'aurons plus qu'à marché plus besoin d'escalader. »

Il me tendit la main et c'est ainsi que marchions jusqu'à notre destination, il avait raison c'était une réelle fascination de voir autant de beautés dans un coin si reculé, que peu d'humains aient souillé.

Un petit lac encore gelé avec une légère cavité sur le coté du flan rocheux, on pouvait distinguer les traces qu'avaient laissé dans la neige des petits animaux.

« Viens je vais te faire voir quelque chose que tu n'as jamais vu. »

Il me guida vers la cavité, il sortit deux lampes, m'en tendit une, posa son sac et m'invita à en faire de même. Il sorti un fil d'Ariane, pour que nous retrouvions notre chemin le nouant a son sac et accrocha la bobine au mousqueton de sa ceinture.

« Viens, fais attention où tu poses tes pieds, il y a des parties glissantes, mais je suis sur que tu vas adorer. »

Il était la devant moi me tenant la main m'entrainant dans les profondeurs de cette cavité quand soudain devant moi apparut une vision étincelante de miroirs, entre coulées de stalactites et stalagmite. Une magie de couleurs dans les tons ocres, bleus et verts émeraudes parsemées d'éclat de quartz qui brillaient comme des diamants.

Jamais je n'avais vu de tel décor et harmonie de couleurs jamais je n'aurai même pensé que cela pouvait exister.

« C'est magnifique Edward, c'est dommage que le reste du groupe ne puisse pas voir ses merveilles. »

« Non Bella, cet endroit ne doit pas être souillé, il doit rester tel quel. Car je ne connais que trop la nature humaine qui ne respecte pas l'érosion du temps qui a permis de créer cet environnement qui est si fragile. J'ai découvert cette grotte il y a trois ans, et tu es la première à y accéder. Promets-moi de ne pas en parler pour le préserver, ce sera notre jardin secret à nous. Je l'ai nommé le gouffre du paradis. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, nous nous enlaçâmes nos corps l'un contre l'autre, sa cuisse entre mes cuisses éveillait en moi un désir jusqu'à ce jour inconnu mais fort agréable. Mon corps entier frissonna de plaisir a son contact, à ses frôlements et ses caresses. Je glissais mes mains sous son pull et son tee-shirt, sa peau était douce et chaude, je dessinais du bout de mes doigts les contours de ses muscles bien fermes, il était parfait, un véritable apollon grec. Il me suivi dans la découverte de mon anatomie, en passant ses doigts sur les pointes de mes seins déboutonnant ma chemise bouton après boutons, lentement et sensuellement, c'était notre première fois et nous ne voulions pas la gâcher en allant trop vite. Nous voulions profiter de cet instant magique dans ce lieu féerique.

Il me chuchota à l'oreille.

« Attends moi là je reviens tout de suite »

Je profitais de son absence pour commencer à me dévêtir gardant mes sous vêtements et mes chaussettes et me recouvrir de mon blouson. Il revint les yeux pétillants avec à la main un grand duvet, pour que nos ébats soient plus confortables.

Il retira son pantalon, ses chaussures et s'allongea dessus m'invitant dans l'entre de ses bras, ou je me refugiai sans me faire prier.

J'aimais le contact de sa peau, son odeur, le gout de sa bouche, la texture de ses cheveux, tout en lui m'attirait, et nos caresses reprirent de plus belle, m'obligeant parfois à me raidir de plaisirs.

Les sensations qu'il produisait par le simple passage de ses lèvres sur mes seins sur mon ventre m'enivraient, déclenchant en moi des braises ardentes.

Je l'imitais du bout de mes doigts, puis de mes lèvres, du bout de ma langue jouant avec son nombril, me laissant deviner sa virilité érigée dan son calçons, la frôlant hasardeusement de mes doigts, action qui déclencha des soubresauts de son membre sous le tissus.

Il m'attira vers sa bouche me fit basculer positionnant une jambe entre les miennes frôlant à son tour mon intimité qui s'humidifiait de plus en plus. Il me laissa tout juste le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

Il effectuait des allés et retours en agrandissant sa course à chaque passages entre ma bouche, mon cou, la naissance de mes seins, les titillant et les mordillant au passage. Ses mains descendaient de plus en plus vers mon slip brésilien, l'écartant légèrement pour atteindre mon intimité, il pressa légèrement mon point sensible m'arrachant des gloussements de plaisirs.

Je n'en pouvais plus, je glissais a mon tour ma main sous son caleçon tirant sur le cordon qui le retenait pour qu'il glisse et laisse apparaitre son membre tout dresser et gonflé de plaisir, le touchant du bout des doigts puis le saisissant dans ma main exerçant de légères pressions et des vas et viens, lui coupant le souffle .

« Bella je n'en peux plus, tu me rends fou. »

« Oh Edward, je m'offre à toi, fais moi tienne pour l'éternité, je t'offre ma virginité, et mon innocence. »

« Pour ma première fois je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux, oui pour l'éternité, je te le promets, rien ne pourra nous séparer. Surtout dis moi si tu as mal je ne veux pas te blesser. »

Je me mordis les lèvres, lui sourit et lui offrit mon corps. Il fit glisser le seule vestige à ma nudité, observa mes contours, me couvrant de baisers, il posa mes jambes sur ses hanches ouvrant l'accès a mon moi intérieur puis il s'introduisit lentement en observant mon visage se tordre de peur et de plaisir mêlé, je lui murmurais

« Viens je suis prête, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne regretterai jamais cet instant magnifique avec toi. J'ai confiance en toi ta douceur m'envahie.»

« Me voilà ma douce et belle Bella, pardonnes moi pour cette douleur. »

Il poursuivit son entrée en moi allant plus loin, il sentit le voile de ma virginité, le tapota légèrement et je mis un coup de reins allant vers lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas avoir peur de me faire mal, et se ne fut pas le cas j'en avais éprouvé un véritable festival de sensation au plus profond de moi.

« Oh oui Edward viens plus profond, c'est bon je te sens en moi et c'est si bon. »

Il s'exécuta en prenant un rythme plus ou moins lent observant mes réactions. Il avait décidé de me faire partager ce réel moment de plaisir avant de se laisser aller, nous fondîmes au même instant, nous nous embrassions toujours aussi fougueusement, nous étions heureux d'avoir franchit ce cap.

Il bascula sur le coté pour ne pas m'écraser, me caressant du bout de ses doigts

« Comme tu es belle, ta peau de velours est si douce, tes lèvres ont gout de fraise. Ta bouche est si sucrée, je ne pourrai jamais plus me passer de toi, tu m'enivres. »

Je mis mon doigt sur ses lèvres les caressant, il m'embrassa de nouveau, il replia le duvet sur nous nous nous endormîmes l'un contre l'autre plus rien autour ne comptait, il n'y avait plus de nous et notre amour, le temps n'existait plus.

Je me réveillais sans faire de bruits, je sortis mon petit calepin et décrivis cet endroit magnifique, et nos ébats magique, j'attrapai par reflex ma montre et dus regarder à deux fois pour me rendre compte que la nuit devait déjà être tombée. Je réveillai mon amour d'un tendre baiser, lui indiquant l'heure, il se releva, commença à se revêtir. J'en fis de même, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie de la cavité mais il faisait bien nuit, la lune était pleine la fine pellicule de neige renvoyait son reflet.

Edward se tâtait, il se tourna vers moi et me proposa soit d'attendre le lendemain matin, pour repartir ou de profiter de la réverbération de la lune pour nous guider dans la nuit.

Je ne savais pas quelle option choisir, tant que j'étais avec lui peu m'importait. J'avais bien dormis, et avait de quoi tenir jusqu'au lendemain, de plus nous avions un abri de premier choix.

« Edward à toi de choisir, escalader de nuit avec la glace qui a du se renforcer, ça ne serait pas prudent, a moins qu'un autre chemin moins écharpé soit accessible pour retourner au chalet ? »

« Tu as raison Bella nous allons passer la nuit ici et nous partirons demain matin. »

Il passa un bras autour de mon cou et l'autre autour de ma taille, et me serra contre lui sa tête dans mes cheveux il murmura à mon oreille.

« Viens allons nous réchauffer à l'intérieur je connais un bon moyen. »

Je lui souris en rougissant, ma transe me repris. Je lui défis la boucle de sa ceinture, les boutons de son pantalon pendant qu'il s'attardait sur ma chemise. Je n'avais plus de haut et lui plus de bas, et inversions nos effeuillages de vêtements nous avion la nuit devant nous.

Mais nous étions trop attirés pour faire tout au ralenti nous voulions fusionner nos corps, nos gestes étaient doux et sensuels décuplant au centuples notre désir.

Edward fin une pause et mettant un genou à terre ma main dans ses mains il me demanda.

« Bella, je sais que nous venons de nous rencontrer mais c'est avec toi que je veux passer ma vie, sans toi, je ne serai plus rien, tu es mon oxygène, veux tu faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ? Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Mon cœur se sera, mes larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, il était si émouvant, et j'étais si heureuse.

Je me mis moi aussi à genou mes lèvres contre son oreille.

« Je ne pouvais rêver mieux, oui je le veux, je t'ai déjà offert mon corps, je te veux pour la vie éternelle, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi, tu es ce qui m'est arrivée de mieux, tout en toi m'attire, ta femme je serai jusqu'a mon dernier souffle. »

Nous étions nus, nous étions beaux, nous nous aimions, et c'était vraiment bon, nous étions vraiment au paradis, la nuit avait été bien remplie et agitée.

Nous nous endormions épuisés l'un contre l'autre, je finis de consigner mes sentiments et ressentis,

Je repensais à sa déclaration, sa demande en mariage que c'était beau mes larmes revinrent aux bords de mes yeux. Ce gouffre portait bien son nom.

Il se réveilla, s'habilla et m'encercla de ses bras, j'étais si bien dans ses bras.

« Il nous faut rentrer mon amour j'imagine que les secours sont a notre recherche. »

« Oui tu as raison je veux juste immortaliser cet instant et cet endroit, juste le temps de régler le minuteur, même si cet endroit restera graver dans mon cœur, je veux en avoir une trace. »

Il se plaça devant l'objectif, le temps que je règle l'obturateur je pris place dans ses bras grand ouvert, et la photo était prise gravé pour toujours, preuve de notre amour.

Nous nous embrassions et, nous dirigions vers la sortie, le temps était horrible une tempête de neige s'était levé on y voyait pas à deux mètres notre corde nous reliant l'un à l'autre.

« Bella nous allons devoir emprunter un autre chemin, les rafales de vent et de neige sont trop importantes pour que l'on risque de glisser de la paroi, viens suis moi fait attention nous allons longer le lac. »

« Je te suis mon amour, tu es mes yeux, mon guide. »

Je le suivais péniblement, la neige me cinglait le visage. Je plissais les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée, mes pieds dérapèrent sur des plaques de verglas, j'entendis un crack. Je marchais sur la glace du lac cette glace qui se brisa sous mes pas maladroits et je finis par tomber dans l'eau glacée.

La corde qui nous reliait se tendit, je me sentais partir, je ne pouvais plus réagir, j'entendais vaguement sa voix m'appeler, je le voyais ses yeux remplis de larmes, mon corps tremblait, je ne trouvais pas la force de lui répondre, je lui souris, la nuit m'emporta.

Edward essaya de me faire revenir, il hurlait, il pleurait, il s'en voulait de ne pas être resté à l' abri. Il prit mon corps sans vie dans ses bras et marcha sans fin jusqu'a l'épuisement, on retrouva nos deux corps sans vie tout gelés près du mont Paradis.

Ensemble nous étions réunis pour toujours.


End file.
